


Dinky Little Closet

by SadxCinnamon



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: A Kidnapping One, Choking, Dirty Talk, Dub-Con To Con?, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Grinding, Hanzo Is On A Mission, He Chokes Her On His Fingers, Kidnapping, Sombra Is A Bit Of A Slut Kind Of, Thigh jobs, Thighs, Vaginal Fingering, birthday gift, kind of dub-con, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:49:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25175665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadxCinnamon/pseuds/SadxCinnamon
Summary: A mission goes wrong or maybe a little right for Hanzo?
Relationships: Hanzo Shimada/Sombra | Olivia Colomar
Kudos: 7





	Dinky Little Closet

**Author's Note:**

> A birthday gift to a very lovely friend of mine who has put up with my dumbass for over six years now!

The mission was simple, capture Sombra and return to base. Hanzo was definitely not expecting the fight he got or how hard Talon would fight to keep the hacker. He was fortunately able to grab her though, unfortunately he was not able to get her out of the building. A building crawling with Talon. 

Which is why they are in a dinky little closet behind some old equipment, his large hand covering her mouth while his other arm was wrapped tightly on her upper stomach, underneath her breasts. Hanzo had his back pressed against the wall and his eyes were trained on the little bit of the door he could see from his spot.

Sombra was panting against his hand, she had worn herself out trying to escape from his iron grip. One moment she was peacefully sleeping in her bed and the next a strong hand was ripping her out of her bed. The asshole didn’t even let her put her pants on! 

She perked up against him when she heard footsteps approaching the door, smiling as if she won the lottery. She began struggling against Hanzo again, pulling and shimming her body to try and loosen his grip. Sombra’s speaking was muffled and quiet against Hanzo’s hand, she groaned and tried screaming only for two thick fingers to be shoved down her throat.

“Would you  _ shut _ up,” He growled at her in a low voice, ignoring her gagging and drooling around his fingers. Hanzo focused on the door intensely and prepared for the door to open and instead he was pleasantly surprised to hear the person pass by the door, their talking muffled as they passed by. 

The man finally decided to look down at the woman in his arms, his eyes widening at the sight of her. Drool seeping down her chin, pupils blown wide and eyes slightly crossed, her eyebrows were knitted together. His gaze lowered down just slightly to see her hard nipples poking out from her loose tank top.

Swallowing Hanzo takes a deep breath and tries to rearrange them so that his now hardening cock isn’t pressed against her back. She gurgles around his fingers and weakly glares at him as tears spill out her eyes and down her cheeks.

“Noisy,” He mutters quietly and reaches his free hand up to wipe the spit off her chin. If Hanzo was to be honest Sombra wasn’t all that bad looking. In fact she was very attractive even for a villain. Wiping his hand on his pants he decides to see what would happen if he were to push his fingers just a little farther into her mouth, he watches as they slowly touch the back of her throat.

Sombra’s eyes widen and she gags, she tries to move away from his finger as more tears spill down her flushed cheeks. She reaches her hands up to claw at his arm, whimpering and choking. 

He squeezes her closer to him, pressing right up against her uncaring. A small smile graces his lips before it disappears altogether and Sombra is  _ sure  _ she imagined it through her blurry eyes. Hanzo’s unoccupied hand reaches up to pinch at one of Sombra’s hard nipple’s through her plain t-shirt. 

A moan falls out of Sombra’s mouth and her whole body shudders, jumping slightly at the feeling. She can’t believe this is happening, she’s soaking her panties because of her  _ enemy _ ! 

Hanzo sucks in a breath and takes one last glance at the door before he reaches down to free himself. Hard cock pressing against Sombra, tip glistening with pre-cum. His thick throbbing cock slowly slipped between Sombra’s soft thighs, smearing pre-cum all over them as it pushed in between them.

She gasped softly, eyes widening as she felt the thick, long cock slip between her thighs and throb against them. She tightened her thighs against him and whimpered, grinding back against Hanzo. Hanzo watched her, rubbed her thighs softly and lightly pulled at her panties. They were a light purple with lace at the ends and the top and appeared a little worn. 

He pulled at them with a bit more strength knowing with how old they looked they would tear easily just like he wanted. At first the panties seemed to be holding up until he pulled at them  _ hard  _ and quickly, smiling in satisfaction when they ripped down the middle. Hanzo pulled more at them to open up the front a bit more allowing for her cute little pussy to be out in the open for him and pressing right against his cock. 

Sombra’s pussy was shaven, clit slightly poking out from its hood. She felt warm and soft against him, her slick slightly dribbling onto his veiny cock. 

Slowly, Hanzo spoke, “You best be quiet,  _ Olivia _ .” He whispered huskily into her ear, nipping at it. He began to move his hips, slowly and softly at first. Dragging his cock between her thighs and against her quivering pussy. It was cute to him, how she shivered and whined at just the slightest noise and it made him wonder what noises she would make if he moved just a little faster.

Sombra bucks her hips when she feels a cold finger rub at her clit, his hips move fast but his finger moves slowly on her clit, teasing her. Her thighs shake and quiver, choking and gurgling around his fingers. Hanzo smiled lightly and took pity on her, using two fingers to rub at her clit fast and rough. Chuckling against her neck as Sombra lets out a choked sobbed, moaning around those thick fingers. 

Hanzo began to whisper all types of nasty and dirty things into her ear, about shoving his fat cock into her tight little cunt, about choking her as he pounds into her ass and even about making her choke on his cock while riding a partner of his, McCree or something like that. 

The woman moaned, she was beginning to feel overwhelmed with everything. She could feel that building sensation in her stomach, like she had to pee but it was warm and pleasant and made her shiver and shake as her eyes rolled back and her body felt uncontrollable.

“Go ahead sweetheart, I know you're ready to just burst,” He growls into her ear, cock sliding in between her thighs, his cock slips between her pussy lips and he moans at the sudden heat pressing against the top against his cock. He throbs against her, thrusting his hips wildly and rubbing at her clit harder. 

Sombra sobs loudly which in turn makes him push his fingers deeper. Hanzo was grumbling under his breath, a constant mutter of ‘cum, cum slut, cum’ and it had her riled up more. She really couldn’t help it, it was too much! She came against that thick cock, soaking his cock and her thighs in her glistening juices, her thighs shaking and her head thrown back.

Hanzo closes his eyes tightly and grunst, moving his hand away from the shivering woman's clit to form a fist around the tip of his cock, bucking into and loudly grunting against her as he spills onto his hand.

The pair was silent besides their panting and the small gurgling sounds Sombra would make. Slowly opening his eyes Hanzo pulled his cock from between Sombra’s thighs and moved her thighs apart to let him have better access to her dripping pussy. She was barely lucid and easy to move. He reached under her and slowly slipped his cum covered fingers into her cunt, fingering her open with his cum.

“We aren’t done yet Olivia,”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please consider leaving a kudo, comment or check out my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/SadxCinnamon)


End file.
